Piece of Us
by nurukaraito
Summary: 'Minseok, aku tak akan pernah lelah mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari hari sebelumnya. Saranghae.' Pesan biru itu masih ada di loker Minseok. Dia kemarin menulis balasan agar si pengirim kertas ini berhenti, dan rupanya si pengirim mengabaikan permintaannya. An EXO FanFiction, cast Kim Minseok dan... ayo tebakan :) Gak usah dibaca kalo gak suka. Simpel kan?
1. Chapter 1

**Piece of Us**

**A Screenplay Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer**: EXO milik SM Entertainment, their parents, their family, their fans, and of course, God.

**Pair**: Kim Minseok dan... ayo tebak-tebakan :)

**Genre**: Romance.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi yang saya bikin sendiri buat konsumsi pribadi.

**Don't like? I beg you to don't read!**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Awan Seoul diatas Minseok begitu mendung. Begitu tebal dan hitam, ditambah angin berhembus cukup kencang. Padahal pagi tadi langit cerah ceria. Tinggal tunggu tetesan pertama yang jatuh saja untuk mengawali hujan deras.

_Padahal ini baru bulan Agustus..._ pikir Minseok lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada jam tangan biru cerah di lengan kanannya. 4.30 p.m. Inilah yang Minseok kurang suka menjadi siswa senior, pulang menjelang senja karena siswa senior mendapatkan kelas tambahan untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian dari sekolah. Jadilah, Minseok dari Senin hingga Kamis pulang sore. Padahal biasanya hari-hari itu dulu Minseok gunakan untuk part-time, sedang Jumat untuk memenuhi kesukaan Minseok terhadap dance. Ya, dia anggota klub dance di Seoul National High, meski kini saat menginjak kelas senior Minseok hampir tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke ruang klub.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Minseok mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mencapai halte bus yang jaraknya kira-kira setengah kilometer dari sekolah. Minseok benar-benar pulang sore, terbukti dari tak adanya siswa SNH yang menuju ke halte. Biasanya jika Minseok pulang pada jam biasa, jalanan ini cukup ramai. Dia tidak mau kehujanan sebelum sampai di halte. Jika langit pagi tadi tidak menipu sudah tentu dia akan membawa payung.

Hujan tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur Seoul saat jarak Minseok ke halte tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi. Minseok langsung lari, tapi hujan keburu mengguyur dengan deras dan dalam sekejap sekujur tubuhnya basah.

Tiba di halte, dia langsung duduk di ujung bangku paling kanan, menghindari hujan karena hujan datang dari arah kiri. Dengan bibir yang dimajukan dia mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah. Blazernya dia lepas, kemejanya cukup kering. Tapi celananya basah. Minseok mengecek tasnya dan menghembuskan napas lega karena buku-bukunya selamat.

"Hhh... hujan tidak ramah hari ini... setidaknya tadi jangan hujan dulu sampai aku duduk di halte, Bi-yah," ujar Minseok polos sambil menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang meluncur di atap halte yang transparan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Mengajak bicara benda mati seperti hujan," tegur suara yang terdengar begitu datar.

Minseok terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah kiri, mendapati seorang namja dengan kulit cokelat sehat yang juga memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya. Dia basah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Ka-kau mendengarku? Aigoo~ malunya..." kata Minseok sambil memegang pipinya. Dia malu sekali, kebiasaannya mengajak bicara benda-benda mati dipergoki orang lain.

"Ck. Berapa umurmu? Bukan hanya wajahmu, tingkah lakumu juga seperti anak kecil," lanjut namja berwajah datar itu lagi sambil duduk di samping Minseok.

Minseok malu sekaligus kesal, memang wajahnya _baby face_ dan tingkah lakunya kadang kekanakan. Tapi namja ini memberitahunya dengan cara bicara yang sangat kasar. Mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu.

"Ti-tidak sopan," ujar Minseok pelan. Biasanya, orang akan terlihat menakutkan jika mengatai 'tidak sopan,' tapi Minseok begitu baik sehingga dia mengatakan itu dengan terlalu baik.

Di dunia ini hanya Minseok seorang yang tidak tahu jika dia itu begitu baik dan imut.

Tak terpengaruh, namja itu hanya mendengus. "Memang aku peduli."

"Kau—" Minseok melihat dasinya. Warna putih, berarti namja datar ini anak baru. Di SNH tiap angkatan dibedakan dengan cara warna dasi, putih untuk freshmen, biru untuk sophomore, hitam untuk senior.

"Hoobae-nim, aku ini sunbae-mu. Kau tidak lihat? Tolong hormati sunbae-mu, _hoobae_," kata Minseok sambil menunjukkan dasi hitamnya.

Namja itu tak mempedulikan omongan Minseok. Dia memilih menarik keluar headphone putih dari tasnya dan memasangnya. Gestur untuk mengacuhkan Minseok. Minseok mengepalkan tinjunya. _Anak muda jaman sekarang..._ pikir Minseok, tak menyadari bahwa dia juga anak muda.

Hujan tak juga reda, dan bus, satu-satunya akses pulang untuk Minseok, juga tak kunjung tiba. Ditambah dia diacuhkan namja tidak sopan dan dia mulai kedinginan. Sempurna sudah penderitaan Minseok.

"Kenapa juga tadi aku menolak ajakan Jonghyunnie untuk pulang bareng... setidaknya dia bawa mobil hari ini..." keluh Minseok sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Menit-menit berlalu. Tetes-tetes hujan mulai menjadi jarang, kemudian berhenti sepenuhnya. Minseok mulai tersenyum, setidaknya hujan mau mengurangi penderitaan Minseok.

Di kejauhan terdengar suara derum bus. Minseok menoleh, dan akhirnya bus yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Tak sadar, senyum Minseok melebar.

_Akhirnya..._

Bus berhenti di depan halte. Dengan semangat dia naik, tak mempedulikan namja tidak sopan yang ternyata juga naik bus yang sama.

Di dalam bus hanya ada beberapa orang, dan kursinya sebagian besar kosong. Minseok memilih duduk di sisi kanan dekat jendela. Dia tak tahu jika namja datar nan cuek itu duduk di belakangnya. Menikmati perjalanan pulang, tak sadar Minseok sampai di halte dekat rumahnya. Dia turun, kembali namja datar tidak sopan itu juga ikut turun. Mereka berjalan dengan arah berlawanan.

_Apa rumahnya sekitar sini? Aku baru kali ini melihatnya,_ pikir Minseok. _Ah, apa peduliku pada namja itu_.

.

.

.

Pagi ini awan juga tak bersahabat. Mendung hitam menggulung-gulung dimana-mana. Hujan deras kembali mengguyur Seoul, seakan hujan deras kemarin senja tak cukup. Minseok menghela napas. Hujan adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya, tetapi jika pagi harimu diawali dengan hujan, yah, percayalah, pecinta hujan macam Minseok pun akan sedikit sebal.

Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kim Jonghyun, sahabatnya. Sahabatnya itu baru dapat SIM dan kemarin mulai membawa mobil. Mungkin dia bisa nebeng ke sekolah hari ini. Pikiran ke sekolah dengan bus adalah big no no bagi Minseok.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_ jawab Jonghyun.

"Yeoboseyo, Jonghyun-ah. Um... ini mungkin akan merepotkan, tapi... karena pagi ini hujan, apa kau keberatan jika memutar jalan dan menjemputku?" pinta Minseok sopan.

Terdengar suara tawa Jonghyun. "Yah, jangan tertawa, Jjong!"

_"Minseokkie, kita ini sudah berteman berapa tahun? Caramu meminta tolong seperti kita baru kenal saja. Kenapa kau tidak bilang 'Jjong, jemput aku. Sekarang,' bicara seperti itupun aku pasti mau menjemputmu,"_ kata Jonghyun.

Tak sadar Minseok meremas ujung blazernya yang agak kebesaran. "Tapi... itu... tidak sopan," suara Minseok semakin lama semakin pelan.

_"Aigoo~ Minseokkieku manis sekali~"_ pekik Jonghyun seperti fanboy.

"Su-sudah! Cepat kesini, Jonghyun! Jika kau tidak segera kesini, kita bisa terlambat!" kata Minseok malu. Dia tak pernah terbiasa dengan pujian, apapun bentuknya.

Minseok memutuskan telepon setelah Jonghyun dengan cepat mengiyakan kata-katanya. Minseok selesai mengepak kotak bekalnya ketika dia mendengar klakson mobil di depan rumah mungilnya. Minseok tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah mungil dan manis ("Sama mungilnya seperti yang punya," komentar Jonghyun saat dia pertama kali datang bertahun-tahun lalu).

Dengan cepat Minseok keluar dan menyambar sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru cerah. Dia segera menuju ke jazz silver setelah Jonghyun melambai padanya. Minseok menutup payung dan duduk di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Jonghyun-ah," kata Minseok.

"Minseokkie, sudah kubilang berapa kali... aku—"

"Yak, cepatlah menyetir, Jjong. Atau kita akan terlambat," potong Minseok.

"Hh. Arraseo, arraseo," kata Jonghyun akhirnya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di SHN. Jonghyun memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang penuh, karena sebagian besar siswa SHN membawa mobil. Meski SHN adalah sekolah elit tempat anak-anak kaya sekolah, tapi SHN tidak seperti sekolah-sekolah kaya yang seperti dalam drama-drama dimana anak-anaknya luar biasa sombong dan suka menindas yang miskin. Yah, tidak semua, karena ada beberapa orang yang kurang kerjaan yang suka menindas anak-anak beasiswa hanya karena mereka kaya.

Kibum, pacar Jonghyun, menghampiri Minseok dan Jonghyun saat mereka keluar dari mobil. Minseok hanya tertawa saat Kibum langsung memeluk lengan Jonghyun. Kibum begitu posesif terhadap Jonghyun. Kibum pernah berkata jika dia tidak menjaga namjachingunya dengan baik maka dia akan disambar orang.

"Kau terlalu posesif, Kibummie," tegur Minseok sambil memegang payung birunya. Jonghyun dan Kibum sepayung, mana itu payung Kibum dan berwarna pink.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Seokkie-hyung. Di kelas, tahu sendiri si Yubi sialan itu jelas-jelas mengincar Jonghyunnie-hyung," jelas Kibum. Memang benar, yeoja sekelas Minseok dan Jonghyun yang bernama Lee Yubi kentara sekali naksir Jonghyun.

"Kibummie—" kata Jonghyun.

Kecupan Kibum di pipi Jonghyun membungkamnya. "Jangan komentar, Hyungie."

Jonghyun hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia sudah lelah meyakinkan jika satu-satunya yang ada di hatinya adalah dia. Tapi mendapat kecupan di pipi lumayan, kan?

Minseok hanya tertawa. "Kalian manis sekali~"

Kibum hanya menggumam _'kayak Hyung tidak manis saja.'_ Jonghyun mengantar Kibum kekelasnya, sedang Minseok menuju loker. Dia menyapa semua pemilik loker yang berada di sekitarnya. Saat membuka loker dan menarik sepatunya, selembar kertas berwarna biru jatuh. Minseok memungutnya.

Wangi manis segar bunga freesia yang samar tercium saat Minseok membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Minseok,_

_Meski hujan terus mengguyur dan menghapus cerahnya langit pagi ini, kuharap hujan tidak menghapus senyum manismu._

_Saranghae._

Minseok tercengang. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Minseok menerima pesan semanis itu. Apalagi kata 'saranghae' yang tertulis di akhir pesan.

"Su-surat cintakah?" bisik Minseok. Dia memeriksanya berkali-kali. Itu hanya pesan cinta tanpa nama. Tapi membuat jantung Minseok melonjak-lonjak hingga seakan menabrak rusuknya dan mengirim panas lebih di pipi hingga merona.

.

.

.

_Dear diary, ah tidak..._

_Namja yang menulis diary saja sudah aneh, apalagi tulisannya diawali dengan 'dear diary.' Kayak yeoja aja._

_Baiklah, kau ini adalah jurnalku, buku. Diary itu kecewekan._

_Tapi aku butuh tempat cerita, Sehun atau Tao tidak bisa kupercayai untuk rahasia besarku ini._

_Yeah, rahasia jika aku memendam perasaan pada sunbae bernama Kim Minseok._

_Apa? Aku tahu jika semua orang berpikir jika aku adalah namjachingu Krystal Jung, yeoja yang, katanya, paling populer di Seoul National High._

_Tidak. Kami tidak berpacaran. Dia, Krystal, memang berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi kutolak. Yah, karena kau-tahu-aku-naksir-siapa. Krystal hanya kuanggap sebagai teman, dan penyelamat hidup mungkin. Karena Krystal-lah aku bisa memiliki tempat tinggal, sekolah di SNH, dan dia juga meminta appanya yang CEO Jung Corp untuk membiayai perawatan eommaku di rumah sakit. Terimakasih tidak akan cukup untuk membalas perbuatan Krystal. Tapi, _heck_, dia melakukan semua itu dengan imbalan: agar aku selalu ada disisinya. Krystal bukan yeoja sebaik itu, membantu hanya karena ada yang membutuhkan. Dia benar-benar licik. Tapi aku menyanggupinya, dan aku selalu menolak jika dia memintaku menjadi namjachingunya._

_Krystal tidak pernah tahu jika semua hati dan perasaanku hanya untuk Minseok Sunbae. Minseok Sunbae cinta pertamaku... aku yakin hanya dialah yang mampu membuatku terjatuh sedalam ini. Mungkin aku baru lima belas tahun, tapi pengalaman hidup yang pahit membuatku menjadi orang yang begitu _badass_._

_Jika aku tidak mengingat Eomma, Minseok Sunbae dan sahabat terdekatku, aku mungkin sudah menjadi mafia atau pelacur._

_Aku mencicipi dunia malam juga karena ditarik Krystal. Cukup menyenangkan, tapi membuatku muak. Orang-orang kaya seperti Krystal membuatku muak, tapi aku lebih memuakkan lagi karena bersama dengannya karena aku membutuhkannya._

_Sehun dan Tao yang membuatku memiliki pegangan, agar tidak menjadi orang brengsek. Mereka sebenarnya cukup baik, dan cukup kupercayai. Tapi mereka juga bodoh, kenapa tidak jujur satu sama lain jika mereka saling suka? Dasar bocah._

_Aku juga bocah. Menyukai Minseok Sunbae selama hampir setengah tahun tapi tidak berani menyatakannya. Tapi pagi ini aku nekat menyelipkan kertas biru, warna kesukaannya, dengan pesan berisi perasaanku. Aku tidak tahan jika harus memendam perasaan, tapi lagi-lagi tak cukup berani untuk menuliskan namaku._

_Saat menaruh kertas itu, aku teringat pertama kali saat bertemu Minseok Sunbae._

_Dia begitu sempurna._

_Bulan April, saat kami masuk SNH, sebagai siswa baru kami mendapat tur keliling sekolah. Aku sengaja berpencar dari kelompokku, karena tur itu sangat konyol. Bisa ditebak, aku tersesat. Aku menjelajah kemana-mana sendirian, akhirnya karena capek aku masuk ke ruangan yang tertulis 'Perpustakaan Seoul National High.' Kenapa perpustakaan? Simpel, karena perpustakaan pasti sepi dan aku bisa istirahat dan tidur._

_Aku salah. Aku tidak bisa beristirahat disana. Yang ada, tubuhku bekerja ekstra karena aku pertama kali melihat orang yang menjadi penghuni tetap mimpiku. Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang hingga aku takut jika aku akan mati karena gagal jantung, perasaan aneh yang berputar di perutku, lemas mendadak, dan rasanya aku mengalami hal konyol yang disebut _imprint_ dalam buku Breaking Dawn._

_Seolah aku ini tambatan balon dan orang-orang sekitarku adalah balon-balon udara yang melayang dengan bertambat padaku. Ketika aku jatuh cinta, menemukan belahan jiwaku, _imprint_-ku, hanya dialah satu-satunya balon yang tertambat padaku, sedang balon lain terpotong dan lepas dari hidupku._

_Kim Minseok membuatku merasakan itu. Dia hanya sedang membaca di meja lebar yang menghadap jendela, dengan rak-rak buku di belakangnya, dan aku jatuh cinta seenaknya padanya. Dia begitu manis, mungil, dan begitu polos. Efek cahaya mentari pagi membuat kulitnya yang putih halus dan rambutnya yang cokelat berpendar keemasan. Dan, Ya Tuhan, aku membenci temannya karena membuatnya tersenyum. Temannya itu, yang sekarang aku tahu bernama Kim Jonghyun, menepuk bahunya dan menunjuk sesuatu. Jonghyun Sunbae tertawa karena hal yang dia temukan itu, lalu Minseok Sunbae juga tersenyum. Senyum tulus itulah yang membuatku langsung terjatuh padanya. Takluk._

_Acara istirahatku gagal. Aku tak tahan dengan sensasi jatuh-cinta-pada-pandangan-pertama ini lalu memilih pergi. Seharian itu jantungku masih berdebar karena mengingat namja manis di Perpustakaan._

_Esoknya, aku melihat namja manis penghancur hidupku sedang bicara dengan Kibum Hyung di depan ruang klub dance. Kibum Hyung dan aku sama-sama menyukai dance. Dia mengajakku masuk klub dance SNH, dan aku ke ruang klub karena ingin bergabung dengannya. Setelah namja manis itu meninggalkan ruang klub, dengan kasual aku bertanya kepada hyungku itu siapa namja manis tadi. Aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu jika dia sunbae senior. Aku tidak tahu jika dengan wajah semanis dan se-_baby face_ itu dia senior. Aku mulai berhenti bertanya-tanya mengenai Minseok Sunbae ketika Kibum Hyung memandangiku dengan aneh. Aku tak mau dia tahu jika aku naksir Minseok Sunbae._

_Minseok Sunbae juga masuk klub dance, kata Kibum Hyung. Ini membuatku semakin bersemangat bergabung dengan klub dance SNH. Siapa tahu jika aku masuk ke sini, kami bisa dekat dan aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku J_

_Tapi siswa senior mulai disibukkan dengan kelas tambahan, dan Minseok Sunbae tidak pernah datang ke ruang klub. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku mulai mengikutinya kemana-mana._

_Tidak. Jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Oke, aku ngaku aku jadi _stalker_ karena Minseok Sunbae. Tapi itu karena aku tak kenal siapapun yang bisa memberitahuku segala hal mengenai Minseok Sunbae, karena itu aku men-_stalk_-nya._

_Aku hanya mengikutinya pulang. Sekarang aku tahu rumahnya, tahu tempat _part-time_-nya (dia sangat cantik di tengah-tengah bebungaan di Flower Castle, toko bunga tempatnya _part-time_... kini dia keluar), tahu kesukaannya terhadap kopi, tahu kesukaannya terhadap kue manis, tahu kegiatan rutinnya ke perpustakaan kota, dan hal-hal sederhana lainnya._

_Oke. Aku sudah sakit parah._

_Sebelum aku memberanikan diri menyelipkan kertas biru ke lokernya, hari sebelumnya aku menungguinya pulang, karena hari itu siswa senior memulai kelas tambahan dan aku tahu dia pulang menggunakan bus di halte yang jauh dari sekolah. Aku takut dia mengalami sesuatu, mengingat halte itu sepi._

_Dan, Ya Tuhaaaaaaaan~ kebiasaannyamengajakbenda-bendamatibegituimuuut~_

_Aku pura-pura bersikap acuh, padahal hatiku gugup setengah mati. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum begitu manis saat melihat bus yang ditunggunya datang. Dia manis sekaliiii._

_Baiklah, aku capek nulis jurnal, dan sepertinya aku akan tidur saja, semoga aku cukup beruntung agar bisa menemui Minseok Sunbae di alam mimpi._

_Agustus 12._

_Ps: jatuh cinta membuatmu mengalami gejala penyakit dan cinta membuatmu menjadi penjahat _(stalker)_. _

_._

_._

_._

Note.

Hai, long time no see :)

Lama gak publish ff... semester ganjil anak kuliahan itu neraka dunia banget, apalagi mahasiswa teknik kayak saya.

Maaf buat reader ff saya yang lain, Mitos sama Wing's Tale lagi dalam masa pembuatan, meski saya udah gak dapet feel-nya.

Dan bagi yang bisa menebak pair-nya Minseok di ff ini, bakal saya kabulin satu permintaannya buat milih ff saya yang akan dipublish, itu jugak kalo reader-nim baca ff saya yang lain. Hint-nya udah jelas banget. Ato kalo gak, baca profil saya. Saya sebutin disana.

Saya sebel sama FFn ini. Kenapa? Karena gak bisa ngeformat buat rata kanan. Kan harusnya diary si namja diatas rata kanan.

Anyway, Happy Valentine and mind to review? Flame juga oke.

Ciao.

February 14,

Raito


	2. Chapter 2

**Piece of Us**

**A Screenplay Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer**: EXO milik SM Entertainment, their parents, their family, their fans, and of course, God.

**Pair**: Kim Minseok dan... ayo tebak-tebakan :)

**Genre**: Romance.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi yang saya bikin sendiri buat konsumsi pribadi.

**Don't like? I beg you to don't read!**

**Chapter 2**

Sore itu, Minseok menyadari, hoobae kurang ajar kemarin juga menunggu di halte dekat sekolah Minseok. Namja berkulit cokelat sehat itu sudah ada di halte ketika Minseok sampai. Untunglah hujan pagi tadi tidak membasahi sore itu. Seperti kemarin, halte itu tidak ada siapapun kecuali Minseok dan namja kelas satu itu.

Benar-benar mengacuhkan namja itu, Minseok duduk di ujung bangku sebelah kanan, tempat dia biasa duduk. Namja itu sudah memakai headphone putihnya, bahkan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Minseok.

Minseok dengan sabar menunggu datangnya bus reyot yang menuju rumahnya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, bus hari ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Minseok melirik jam tangan biru cerahnya. 5.30 pm.

"Kapan busnya datang?" kata Minseok pada dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara decakan.

"Kalau tidak sabar, jalan sana."

Suara datar itu lagi. Minseok memilih mengacuhkannya. _Membalas ucapan anak kurang ajar hanya buang-buang emosi. Menunggu bus lebih berharga, Minseokkie,_ pikir Minseok. _Nah, bus yang baik... maukah kau cepat datang menjemput Minseokkie?_

Seakan mendengar kata-kata Minseok, bus reyot yang ditunggu sang pemuda manis muncul.

Seperti kemarin, Minseok dengan semangat naik ke bus tanpa menghiraukan si hoobae kurang ajar itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya, saat Minseok kembali membuka lokernya, kertas biru dengan aroma manis itu kembali ada.

_Kau tahu,_

_salah satu momen terindah dalam hidupku adalah kelak kau akan menjawab 'na do' dalam ungkapan 'saranghae' yang senantiasa kubisikkan padamu, Minseok._

_Saranghae._

Pipi Minseok merona parah. Merahnya Apel Snow White pun kalah. Tak bisa diungkapkan bagaimana jantung Minseok saat ini. Berdebar sangat keras, hingga Minseok yakin orang yang berdiri lima meter darinya akan mendengar detakannya.

_Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Pengirim Pesan Misterius?_ Pikir Minseok.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi selanjutnya, pesan manis itu selalu ada di loker Minseok. Minseok mengakui jika dia selalu menantikan pesan-pesan itu, berdebar saat membuka lokernya, dan menunggu-nunggu, akankah esok masih ada pesan itu lagi.

_Mimpiku tadi malam begitu indah, Minseok._

_Kau dan aku, bergandengan tangan di padang bunga yang begitu indah. Senyum yang menawan terpasang indah di wajahmu. Membuatku menerka, kapan saat kau dan aku, di padang bunga, menjadi kenyataan._

_Saranghae._

Adalah isi pesan di kertas biru Minseok suatu pagi. Hari itu, dimana dia mendapat pesan 'padang bunga' itu, Minseok melamun sepanjang hari, hingga dia didetensi oleh Yong Seonsaengnim.

Malamnya setelah Minseok selesai mengerjakan PR, dia mengingat kembali kejadian seharian ini, dimana pesan manis itu membuatnya didetensi.

Minseok tidur telentang di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terangkat, memegang kertas biru yang dia dapat hari ini. Minseok menekuri tiap kata... dan berapa kali membacanya, jantungnya kembali bereaksi dan rasanya tubuhnya digelitik sesuatu.

Dengan pesan 'padang bunga' ini, total kertas yang diterima Minseok sepuluh. Dia menyimpan semuanya dalam sebuah jurnal bersampul kulit berwarna salem. Di jurnal itu hanya berisi foto, surat, dan beberapa kutipan motivasi.

Minseok membaca ulang semua pesannya. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu.

Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang menyukai namja sependiam dirinya? Dia hanya namja membosankan yang suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat tenang, bukan tipe ceria dan ramah seperti Jonghyun. Dia juga tidak populer dan keren seperti Kibum. Dia tidak secantik Krystal Jung, yeoja tercantik SNH, maupun tidak setampan Kim Myungsoo, namja tertampan SNH. Dia hanya namja sederhana. Mungkin saja kan, si pengirim surat ini hanya iseng, atau jangan-jangan mengirim pesan ini hanya untuk mengerjai Minseok? Jika dia serius, maka dia akan mencantumkan nama, kan?

Dada Minseok bergelenyar. _Ya, mungkin saja... si pengirim ini hanya iseng..._ pikirnya.

.

.

.

_Jurnal... lama tidak bertemu. Berapa hari aku tidak menulisimu, huh?_

_Aku bertambah gila, karena setiap hari mengirimi Minseok Sunbae pesan-pesan itu. Tapi aku tak tahan untuk tidak menyatakan perasaanku, meskipun caraku seperti pengecut._

_Ekspresi Minseok Sunbae saat membaca pesanku sangat cantik... begitu cantik. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak mengambil fotonya. Dan begitulah, sekarang kau penuh dengan tempelan foto Minseok Sunbae. Saat melihatnya tersenyum membaca pesanku, rasanya aku ingin menghampirinya saat itu juga dan memeluknya._

_Pagi ini aku kembali mengirimkan pesan baru. Kutulis padanya:_

Minseok.

Mungkin kita menggunakan seragam sederhana yang sama. Tapi kau tidak _sesederhana_ itu.

Berhenti menganggapmu sederhana, di mataku kau sempurna.

Saranghae.

_Setelah membacanya punggung Minseok Sunbae menegang. Dari tempatku biasa bersembunyi, ekspresinya tidak setulus dan seriang biasanya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik secarik kertas putih, menulisinya, dan menempelkannya di lokernya. Setelah itu dia pergi. Setelah aku yakin dia tidak sedang menunggu di suatu tempat, aku mengambil kertas putih yang ditaruhnya._

_Isi tulisannya membuatku hancur._

Mianhae, tapi siapapun Anda penulis pesan kertas biru, bisakan Anda berhenti?

Ini hampir dua minggu dan Anda tak juga menghentikannya. Saya mohon, hentikan mengirim pesan itu pada saya. Lelucon juga ada batasnya, kan?

Gamsahamnida.

Kim Minseok.

_Lelucon._

_Cintaku dianggap lelucon oleh Minseok Sunbae._

_Aku... patah hati._

_Agustus 26._

.

.

.

Note:

Kebanyakan pada nebak Jonginnie, ya? :D

Yah, tunggu tanggal mainnya~

Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review~

Maaf kalo pendek, chapter depan saya panjangin dah :3

Februari 17,

Raito


	3. Chapter 3

**_Piece of Us_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and also SM Entertainment.

**Pair**: Kim Minseok dan... Ntar juga tau sendiri :D

**Genre**: Romance, dan er... saya gak jago ginian.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi karangan saya sendiri yang saya buat untuk konsumsi pribadi.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**Chapter 3**

_Minseok, aku tak akan pernah lelah mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari hari sebelumnya._

_Saranghae._

Pesan biru itu masih ada di loker Minseok. Dia kemarin menulis balasan agar si pengirim kertas ini berhenti, dan rupanya si pengirim mengabaikan permintaannya. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang masih bahagia karena mendapatkan pesan itu, dengan cepat dia hanya menyelipkannya di buku besar dan berlari ke kelas tanpa membacanya.

Tak mengetahui ada sepasang mata milik seorang namja yang menatap punggungnya dengan pedih.

.

.

.

Minseok membaca kertas itu di kantin. Dia baru sempat membaca pesan hari ini karena dia datang nyaris terlambat tadi. Jadi, dia menyelipkan kertas beraroma freesia itu buku pelajaran Bahasa yang rencananya akan dia baca saat makan siang.

Jonghyun hanya menatap Minseok, yang sedang tersenyum kecil. Lama kelamaan, Jonghyun penasaran mengenai sikap Minseok yang selama dua minggu itu selalu berubah. Minseok melamun, tersenyum sendiri, tertawa sendiri, dan, ini bukan hanya perasaannya, tapi Minseok selalu bersemangat saat membuka loker di pagi hari.

_Aneh. Ada apa dengan Minseokkie?_ Pikir kekasih Kim Kibum itu.

Minseok selalu makan siang siang dengan Jonghyun, Junmyeon, kekasih Junmyeon—Kyungsoo, dan Kibum terkadang ikut di meja mereka. Tapi hari ini mereka hanya makan siang berdua. Junmyeon sibuk di OSIS dan Kibum entah sedang melakukan apa di klub dance.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh, Minseokkie," kata Jonghyun tiba-tiba.

"Aneh?" kata Minseok.

"Ya. Tersenyum sendiri, tertawa sendiri... bahkan kemarin kau dihukum Yong Seonsaeng karena melamun di kelas. Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jonghyun.

Minseok malah tersenyum, lalu menyodorkan kertas biru yang hampir dua minggu ini selalu ada di lokernya. Jonghyun menatapnya bingung.

"Baca, Jjong. Itu yang membuatku tertawa," jawab Minseok atas pandangan tanya Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membacanya. Matanya terbelalak. "Surat cinta?!" serunya.

Minseok tertawa.

"Bukan. Hanya kerjaan iseng anak SNH, mungkin. Itu selalu ada di lokerku tiap pagi. Itulah mengapa aku selalu tersenyum sendiri. Memang pada awalnya aku senang membacanya karena mengira ada orang yang menyukaiku. Tapi semakin kupikirkan, aku yakin itu hanyalah kerjaan iseng anak-anak. Sekarang isinya semakin _cheesy_ hingga membuatku tertawa," jelas Minseok kalem.

Mulut Jonghyun terbuka. "Ba-bagaimana jika si pengirim surat ini benar-benar suka padamu, Minseokkie?"

"Tidak mungkin ada orang yang menyukai namja semuram aku."

Mata Jonghyun menyipit. Dia tak percaya jika tak ada orang yang menyukai Minseok. Minseok benar-benar tidak sadar akan sekelilingnya. "Sejak kapan kau dapat surat cinta ini?"

"Kurang lebih dua minggu lalu," jawab Minseok.

Jonghyun diam. Mereka makan siang dalam diam. Keributan hanyalah ketika Jonghyun ingin memakan bekal Minseok yang dibuat sendiri oleh namja manis itu.

"Minseokkie, kau ngerasa tidak kalau kau diamati oleh orang itu?" kata Jonghyun.

Minseok ngambek karena telur gulungnya disambar Jonghyun. "Ti-daaaak."

"Minseokkie~ jangan ngambek~ salahmu sendiri bekalmu enak. Aku jadi kepingin, kan."

"Itu bukan alasan, Jjong."

"Aku serius Minseokkie. Kelompok anak populer kelas satu itu terus memandangimu," bisik Jonghyun. "Arah jam dua."

Minseok akhirnya menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Jonghyun karena namja itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dan, begitu dia menoleh, seorang namja berkulit sehat segera memalingkan wajah.

Minseok mengenalinya... Namja yang tiap sore selalu ada di halte.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak suka melihatmu kehujanan kemarin. Hujan itu membuatku cemburu, karena mereka dengan mudah menyentuhmu, sedangkan aku tidak._

_Tapi, yang paling membuatku kesal terhadap hujan adalah, mereka membuatmu sakit. Hati-hati dan jagalah kesehatan, Minseok._

_Saranghae._

Meski sekarang dia hanya tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu, pesan itu mengingatkan Minseok mengenai kejadian yang tak terlupakan kemarin.

Sore itu, dimana langit di akhir Agustus masih galau antara hujan dan cerah, membuat Minseok salah terka. Pagi hingga siang cerah, namun saat Minseok pulang (lagi-lagi Minseok menolak ajakan bareng Jonghyun), hujan dengan tidak berperasaannya mengguyur Minseok.

Dia basah kuyup, ditambah, sebuah mobil anak SNH (Minseok tahu dari melihat sekilas seragam SNH si pengemudi) lewat dan menyipratkan semua air hujan yang menggenangi jalan yang kotor ke Minseok. Sudah basah karena kehujanan, ditambah cipratan air genangan.

Minseok melihat Nissan itu berhenti di halte. Seseorang, yeoja berambut merah menyala turun dari Nissan merah itu dan menghampiri namja yang sepertinya familiar. Namja kasar dengan headphone putih itu. Yeoja itu dikenali Minseok. Krystal Jung, yeoja tercantik di SNH.

"Pulanglah, Soojung," suara datar namja itu masuk ke telinga Minseok saat dia akhirnya tiba di halte.

Namja dan yeoja berambut merah itu sepertinya tidak sadar Minseok datang. Mendecak pelan karena makin basah akibat yeoja itu, Minseok langsung duduk di kursi favoritnya, deret kanan.

"Tapi aku mau pulang denganmu~" pinta yeoja itu—Soojung—manja pada si namja datar.

"Kalau aku bilang, pulang, pulanglah Soojung. Aku naik bus," meskipun datar, suara namja itu terdengar jengkel.

Bukannya menguping atau apa, tapi suara mereka terlalu keras hingga Minseok dengar. Dia berusaha mengacuhkan mereka, memilih mengecek isi tasnya jika lembaran tugas Biologinya aman dari tetesan hujan.

_Aku butuh tas baru yang anti air jika Bi-ssi benar-benar tidak ramah lagi..._ pikir Minseok, lega ketika lembaran itu aman dalam clear folder bening.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu," namja itu berusaha mengusir yeoja itu.

_Hujan begitu deras, kenapa dia menolak ajakan pulang dengan yeoja itu? Setidaknya dalam mobil mewah itu hangat dan dia tak perlu menunggu dan kedinginan,_ pikir Minseok.

"Huf, baiklah... kau harus ke rumahku. Kau akhir-akhir ini jarang main denganku," kata yeoja itu akhirnya, lalu masuk ke Nissan merahnya.

Namja itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Tapi dia terus memandangi hingga Nissan itu tak tampak lagi.

Dia berbalik, sekilas menatap Minseok, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku favoritnya. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Minseok yang menggigil sampai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

_Dingin..._ pikir Minseok. _Kapan busnya datang?_

Tiba-tiba kepala Minseok tertutupi sesuatu dan dia merasa hangat. Dia meraih kepalanya, dan mendapati sebuah hoodie hitam polos yang lembut tersampir di kepalanya.

"Pakai. Wajahmu benar-benar pucat," terdengar suara datar.

Minseok menoleh ke arah kiri, namja itu tidak menatap ke arahnya.

"Go-gomapseumnida..." bisik Minseok, dan namja itu hanya menggumam singkat sebagai jawaban.

Hoodie itu kebesaran. Sangat kebesaran. Minseok harus melipat lengannya karena tangan mungilnya tidak kelihatan, dan garis lehernya mencapai pertengahan bahu Minseok. Belum lagi yang panjangnya mencapai paha Minseok. Bukan salah Minseok jika tubuhnya mungil. Baekhyun, salah satu dari temannya yang begitu sedikit, sering menggoda Minseok dengan menyebutnya Noona saking mungil—dan cantik, menurut Baekhyun.

_Aku namja!_ Teriak Minseok langsung saat itu.

"Kau seperti kucing," komentar namja itu singkat, tetapi tidak jelas.

"Eah?" tanya Minseok memiringkan kepala.

Namja itu mendecak. "Kau. Seperti kucing. Mungil sekali kau. Apa kau cukup makan."

Kalimat terakhir itu harusnya benada tanya. Tapi namja itu terlalu datar.

"Aku memang mungil, tapi aku cukup makan, tahu! Dan, bisakah kau berbicara dengan lebih sopan terhadapku?" kata Minseok. Dia tidak _semungil_ itu. Namja datar itu saja yang terlalu besar.

Hening. Namja itu lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu dari headphone-nya.

"Baiklah," namja itu menjawab setelah hening yang cukup lama. Minseok memandang namja itu. Mata lebar Minseok bertambah lebar karena menatapnya.

"Sunbae," tambah namja itu, kali ini balas menatap Minseok.

Minseok terpana. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka selalu berada di halte yang sama, baru kali ini Minseok memandang dengan jelas wajah namja berkulit sehat itu.

Namja itu sangat tampan. Matanya yang indah dan dalam, hidungnya yang lurus mancung, bibirnya yang penuh memberikan kesan seksi, tubuh yang tinggi, kulit yang kecokelatan tapi sehat, semua yang ada pada namja itu begitu sempurna dan sangat indah bagi Minseok.

Minseok masih terpaku. Entah kenapa, perutnya tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Detaknya jantungnya bertambah cepat. Meskipun dingin, Minseok merasa panas merambati pipi.

Minseok mematahkan mantra yang membuatnya terpaku pada namja cuek dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "Ba-baguslah kalau kau memanggilku sunbae."

Minseok tak menyadari ekspresi sang namja yang memandangnya penuh arti.

.

.

.

_Jurnal... aku sedang sangat bahagia!_

_Meskipun Minseok Sunbae membalas pesanku dengan memintaku berhenti memberinya pesan, aku tetap memberinya pesan berisi perasaanku._

_Dia masih mau membacanya, aku sangat bersyukur. Kupikir setelah membalas pesanku waktu itu, dia akn mengacuhkan pesanku atau membuangnya. Minseok Sunbae memang sangat baik._

_Kemarin saat di kantin aku memperhatikan Minseok Sunbae dengan Jonghyun Sunbae. Aku selalu sangat cemburu pada Jonghyun Sunbae karena dia selalu bersama Minseok Sunbae. Jika aku tidak tahu jika dia kekasih Kibum Hyung, mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya. Tidak ada yang boleh dekat dengan Minseokkieku selain aku._

_Jonghyun Sunbae melihatku memandangi Minseok Sunbae. Minseok Sunbae lalu melihatku, aku dengan cepat memalingkan wajah._

_Kudengar Sehun berkata, "Hei, wajahmu merah."_

_"Bukan urusanmu, Hun," balasku._

_Sehun melihat kearah yang sejak tadi kulihat. Matanya merefleksikan bayangan Minseok Sunbae. "Kau suka Minseok Sunbae?" bisiknya._

_Aku terkejut. Sehun tertawa melihatku._

_"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak. Minseok Sunbae memang manis sih," ujarnya santai._

_Untung saat ini hanya aku, Sehun, Tao dan beberapa teman sekelas yang duduk di meja tempat kami biasa makan. Kalau ada Soojung, aku pasti diinterogasi._

_"Dia milikku," geramku._

_Sehun tertawa. "Santai, _Hyung_. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang," katanya tersenyum menekankan kata hyung._

_Aku mendecak. "Ya, aku tahu kau tergila-gila pada Panda itu," mataku menatap seorang Huang Zi Tao yang sedang asyik melahap makan siangnya._

_"B-b-bukan! Aku tidak naksir dia!" seru Sehun tergagap. Kulit wajahnya yang putih kini memerah._

_Aku tertawa keras. Tao, yang merasa kami aneh, menatap kami polos._

_"Kalian oke?" tanyanya lembut._

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Panda," jawabku. "Mungkin Sehun tidak karena dia ketahuan kalau naksir ka—"_

_Mulutku dibekap Sehun. Dasar magnae evil._

_"YA!" seruku sambil melepas paksa tangannya._

_"Jangan. Katakan. Pada. Siapapun," geram Sehun._

_"Baiklah... jika kau juga menjaga rahasiaku," kataku santai. Terdengar suara kursi didorong. Dari sudut mataku, Minseok Sunbae meninggalkan kantin dengan tangan Jonghyun Sunbae merangkul pundaknya._

_Aku ingin sekali memotong tangan Jonghyun Sunbae._

_"Kau baik-baik saja? Ekspresimu menakutkan," ujar Tao mengguncang tanganku. Aku memandang Tao. Dia balas menatapku, lalu mengikuti arah pandangku tadi. Lalu dia menatapku lagi._

_"Aku oke."_

_Aku meneruskan makanku, yang mana aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi melahap makanan favoritku. Sehun dan Tao mulai berdebat. Aku langsung meninggalkan meja kami dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Menenangkan diriku yang hampir _berserk_ hanya karena cemburu._

_Argh... cemburu itu menakutkan._

_Tapi bukan ini yang membuatku bahagia._

_Yang membuatku bahagia adalah, kejadian sore harinya._

_Meski Soojung datang ke halte dan memaksaku agar pulang bersamanya, aku menolak. Aku terus menyuruhnya pulang sendiri karena aku ingin menemani Minseok Sunbae. Soojung mau pulang tanpa diriku, dengan iming-iming aku akan main dengannya nanti. Aku memusatkan perhatian pada Minseok Sunbae yang datang sejak Soojung ada tadi. Aku berdoa semoga dia berpikir bahwa aku bukan pacar Soojung._

_Kuperhatikan, Minseok Sunbae menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku membukan tasku, mengambil hoodie yang—ehem, memang sengaja kusiapkan karena aku berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu hujan dan Minseok Sunbae kehujanan dan dia kedinginan dan aku bisa bersikap heroik dan—melemparkannya ke kepalanya. Bersikap cuek, sengaja._

_Minseok Sunbae menatapku._

_"Pakai. Wajahmu benar-benar pucat," kataku berusaha datar._

_"Go-gomapseumnida..." bisik Minseok Sunbae, aku hanya menggumam singkat sebagai jawaban karena, Ya Tuhan, aku gugup!_

_Hoodieku kebesaran. Sangat kebesaran. Kulihat Minseok Sunbae harus melipat lengannya karena tangan mungilnya tidak kelihatan, dan garis lehernya mencapai pertengahan bahu Minseok Sunbae. Belum lagi yang panjangnya mencapai paha Minseok Sunbae._

_Aku harus menggigit bibirku karena menahan diri untuk tidak melompat kearahnya dan memeluknya saat itu juga. Sumpah. Dia. Begitu. Imut._

_"Kau seperti kucing," aku berusaha komentar setelah menenangkan jantungku. Dasar hormon sialan._

_"Eah?" Minseok Sunbae bertanya memiringkan kepala._

_Kumohon hentikan bersikap imut, Sunbaeee~_

_Aku menguatkan hati. Berusaha terdengar datar._

_"Kau. Seperti kucing. Mungil sekali kau. Apa kau cukup makan."_

_"Aku memang mungil, tapi aku cukup makan, tahu! Dan, bisakah kau berbicara dengan lebih sopan terhadapku?" kata Minseok Sunbae._

_Aku tidak tahan lagi. Dimana sih bus sialan itu agar aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian?! Akhirnya aku memilih mendengarkan lagu dari headphone-ku, berdoa agar cobaan hidupku yang bernama Kim Minseok berhenti bersikap imut padaku._

_"Baiklah," jawabku setelah hening yang cukup lama. Minseok Sunbae memandangku._

_"Sunbae," panggilku membalas pandangan matanya. Aku menyukai sensasinya saat mengucapkannya._

_Mata Minseok Sunbae yang lebar seperti mata kucing membalas pandangan mataku._

_Baru kali ini kami bertukar pandangan mata... aku bertambah gugup._

_Kulihat Minseok Sunbae terpaku. Aku mencermati tiap senti wajah manisnya. Matanya lebar seperti mata kucing, alis tebal namun rapi, hidung mungil tapi mancung, pipi yang cukup tembam, kulit yang halus dan putih, bibir merah yang—ARGH! Hormon sialan!—, rambut cokelat yang menggelap karena basah, tubuh mungil, begitu imut karena memakai hoodie-ku yang kebesaran... Semua yang ada pada Minseok Sunbae begitu sempurna dan manis bagiku._

_Minseok Sunbae masih terpaku. Terus-terusan dipandangi oleh Sunbae membuat jantungku berdetak keras._

_Minseok Sunbae akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "Ba-baguslah kalau kau memanggilku sunbae."_

_Aku memandanginya penuh perasaan. Aku mungkin berhalusinasi, tapi aku yakin pipinya tersapu rona merah tadi. Apakah dia malu? Apakah dia marah? Apakah... apakah dia terpesona pada wajahku?_

_Yang pasti, rona merah pada pipi Minseok Sunbae membuatku berharap... aku berdoa kepada Tuhan tiap waktu, agar suatu hari nanti dia jatuh cinta padaku._

_Agustus 28._

_._

_._

_._

Makasih buat para pereview dan pembaca.

Saya lagi rajin update... makanya saya puas-puasin apdet... ntar baru hiatus deh. Ahaha :D

Enggak, bercanda...

Kuliah lagi libur, dan mumpung lagi ada konekan internet, saya apdet, dah.

Tapi gak tau juga ding... chapter empat dari kemarin kagak kelar-kelar... mana kegoda bikin XiuHan dan KyuHyuk juga...

Man, gue pengen makan mie sedaap ayam spesial...

Februari 18,

Raito


	4. Chapter 4

**_Piece of Us_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God,themselves, their family,their fans, and also SM Entertainment.

**Pair**:Kim Minseok dan... Ntar juga tau sendiri :D

**Genre**:Romance, dan er... saya gak jago ginian.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi karangan saya sendiri yang saya buat untuk konsumsi pribadi.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**Chapter 4**

"Minseok Hyung! Kenapa hyung ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun, satu dari sedikit teman yang Minseok miliki.

"Ahaha... Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ah. Kyungsoo juga bertanya hal yang sama tadi," kata Minseok.

Dia pagi ini berdiri di gerbang Seoul National High, dengan lembaran daftar siswa dan pulpen ditangan, tanda 'School Disciplinary Commitee' di lengan kiri blazernya.

"Membantu Suho Hyung lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia mendekat ke samping Minseok dan mengintip lembaran daftar nama siswa yang dibawa Minseok.

"Neee. Kasihan dia. Prefek hari ini tidak masuk. Dan, karena kata Junmyeon kelas pertama kami kosong nanti, aku membantunya," jelas Minseok. Suho, atau Kim Junmyeon adalah Ketua OSIS SNH. Minseok sering membantunya, karena dia tahu tugas ketua banyak. Dia sering membantu School Disciplinary Commitee yang merupakan badan kedisiplinan SNH di bawah OSIS dengan menjadi Prefek.

Minseok melihat jam tangannya. "Yak, sudah jam delapan. Waktunya gerbang tutup, teman-teman~!" umum Minseok. Siswa SNH yang masih berjalan di depan gerbang berlari dan berebutan masuk sekolah ketika mendengar kata-kata Minseok.

"Jangan tutup dulu, Minseok-ah/Minseok Sunbae!" seru beberapa namja dan yeoja yang kenal Minseok.

Minseok hanya tertawa. Setelah mereka semua masuk, dia menarik gerbang dan menyediakan sedikit tempat untuk masuk.

Baekhyun membantu hyungnya menarik pintu gerbang. "Bel sudah berbunyi, Baekhyun-ah. Sana masuk kelas," usir Minseok sambil mendorong punggung Baekhyun.

"Ya, Hyung! Jangan mengusirku seperti itu! Setidaknya usir dengan halus..." gumam Baekhyun.

"Sampai nanti Baekhyun-ah~ kau harus makan siang denganku dan Jonghyun sekali-kali~ jangan urusi terus Kim Jongdae-mu itu~" goda Minseok.

Baekhyun merona. "Baiklah, Hyung. Bye~" seru Baekhyun sambil berjalan menjauh dan melambai.

Minseok balas melambai. Setelahnya, karena ada beberapa siswa SNH yang terlambat dan dia dengan ramah menginterogasi mereka.

School Disciplinary Commitee biasanya galak dan sadis dalam memberi hukuman. Tapi, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kim Minseok yang menjadi prefek, siswa SNH bisa bernapas lega jika terlambat. Kenapa? Karena Minseok hanya mencatat nama dan kelas mereka dan menyerahkan hukuman pada guru piket, yang mana memberi hukuman lebih adil. Sedangkan jika dengan prefek lain yang anggota School Disciplinary Commitee resmi, mereka biasanya memberi hukuman berat. Ditambah Minseok sangat ramah dan manis. Kenapa Minseok menjadi prefek adalah rahasia umum? Karena Minseok sering membantu Junmyeon sejak kelas dua. Minseok sebenarnya cukup populer di SNH. Mungkin hanya dia seorang yang tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Tiga orang yeoja dan empat namja terlambat hari ini. Napas mereka putus-putus, karena berlari agar tidak terkunci gerbang, tapi gagal.

"Silakan," Minseok memberi sebotol air minum dan sekotak kecil tisu. Dia membawa-bawa itu di kantungnya. Dia kasihan pada siswa terlambat yang berlarian.

Ketujuh orang itu menatap Minseok penuh rasa syukur dan suka cita. "Terimakasih, Minseok Sunbae~" mereka bergiliran meminum air Minseok dan menyeka keringat.

"Nah, bisa sebutkan nama kalian?" tanya Minseok ramah.

Satu persatu dari ketujuh orang itu menyebutkan nama dan kelas mereka. Minseok hanya tertawa ketika mereka menyebutkan alasan mereka hingga terlambat sekolah. Alasan mereka begitu lucu bagi Minseok.

"Itu benar, Minseok Sunbae~ aku terlambat gara-gara tadi memungut anak kucing di depan halte. Dia mungil dan imut sekali, aku tak tahan untuk memungutnya," rengek seorang namja jangkung bernama Choi Minho.

"Ahahaha. Kau memungutnya?" tanya Minseok sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes karena geli. Choi Minho ini namja terakhir, keenam orang lainnya sudah masuk untuk menemui guru piket.

"Ini, coba lihat, Sunbae," kata Minho sambil membuka tas ranselnya. Di dalamnya ada seekor kucing berbulu cokelat oranye yang lucu sekali di dalam buntalan jaket.

Minseok memeluk daftar namanya. "Aigoo~ kyeopta~" serunya gemas.

"Benar, kan? Sekarang Sunbae percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Minho.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu. Sana, masuk," ujar Minseok.

Minho dengan cepat melewati gerbang. "Terimakasih, Sunbae~" ujarnya sambil melambai. Minseok balas melambai.

Minseok dengan tersenyum membuat resum di daftarnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya lagi. 8.40 a.m. Tugas prefek hanya sampai jam setengah sembilan. Dia hendak masuk ke kawasan sekolah, tapi ada sebuah bayangan yang menaunginya. Sepasang tangan memegang besi pintu gerbang. Minseok mendongak.

"Hah... hah... izinkan aku masuk, Sunbae..." ujar bayangan itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Bayangan itu milik namja yang kemarin meminjaminya hoodie.

Minseok sesaat terpaku, lalu dia melihat ke daftar namanya.

"Um... nama?" tanya Minseok gugup.

Tidak biasanya Minseok gugup. Namja jangkung ini membuatnya aneh sejak kemarin. Dia tak bisa melupakan wajah sempurnanya barang sedetikpun setelah melihatnya. Dan, dia merasakan tanda-tanda aneh... tanda-tanda yang banyak dia baca di novel romance, tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta.

_Aku jatuh cinta pada namja sedatar itu?_ Pikir Minseok terus-menerus tadi semalaman. Hatinya dengan segera menjawab '_Ya,'_ sedang otaknya tak bisa memberi jawaban. Sekarang dia berhadapan dengan orangnya. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa gugup dan malunya Minseok.

Namja itu diam sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Kim Jongin..."

Tangan Minseok gemetar. "Ke-kelas?"

"1-A, wali kelas Yun Seonsaengnim," suara namja itu—Jongin—yang rendah bergema aneh di telinga Minseok.

Minseok berusaha mencari lembaran kelas 1-A. Dia menemukannya, dan menandai nama Jongin.

"Um... karena hanya tinggal kau, ka-kau boleh masuk. Dan, tolong temui Song Seonsaengnim untuk hukumanmu," kata Minseok pelan sambil menundukkan wajah.

Jongin masuk ke kawasan sekolah. Dia terus menatap Minseok. Minseok berusaha mengacuhkan pandangan Jongin. Minseok menutup gerbang, menguncinya, dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada Pak Satpam yang tak jauh dari gerbang.

Minseok lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan daftar siswa pada Song Seonsaeng. Bukan hanya perasaannya saja jika sejak tadi Jongin berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Minseok.

Jongin tersenyum. Minseok baru pertama kali melihat senyuman Jongin. Dan itu tidak baik untuknya karena senyumnya membuat jantung Minseok bekerja ekstra. "Sunbae menuju ke ruang guru, kan?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengikutimu. Aku harus menemui Song Seonsaeng, ingat?"

Minseok diam. _Aku gugup sekaliii. Dan, kenapa dia kali ini lebih ramah? Kemarin-kemarin dia datar dan cuek... _pikir Minseok tak paham.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Minseok hanya meremas-remas ujung blazernya karena gugup, sedang Jongin terus memandanginya.

"Sunbae... Sunbae kelas berapa?" tanya Jongin akhirnya. Dia sudah gatal ingin berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Eh, 3-A," jawab Minseok pelan.

"Kenal dengan Jonghyun Sunbae, dong? Namjachingu Kibum Hyung."

"I-iya. Di sahabatku," jawab Minseok.

"Cho-chogiyo..." panggil Minseok. Jongin menoleh.

"Mengenai jaketmu... kukembalikan jika sudah kering, ne?" kata Minseok.

Jongin mengangguk. "Jangan terburu-buru mengembalikannya, Sunbae."

"Gomapta..."

Selebihnya, Minseok dan Jongin diam. Jongin bingung ingin ngobrol apa, meskipun ingin berbicara lebih dengan Minseok. Mereka tiba di ruang guru dan menemui Song Seonsaeng.

"Aigoo~ Kai-ah, kau terlambat? Kapan kau sadar dan tidak telat lagi?" sapa Victoria Song, yeoja guru musik SNH. Dia memang ramah dan terkenal di kalangan siswa-siswanya, karena masih muda dan memanggil mereka dengan akrab.

_Rupanya nama panggilannya Kai,_ pikir Minseok.

Jongin, hanya melemparkan senyum. "Jika keinginanku terkabul, mungkin," jawabnya acuh.

"Memang apa keinginanmu, Kai-ah? Oh, hai, Minseokkie. Membantu Suho lagi?" sapa Victoria pada Minseok. Minseok tersenyum sambil menyerahkan daftar nama dan tanda School Disciplinary Commitee.

"Ne. Junmyeon-ah sibuk di OSIS karena sebentar lagi masa jabatannya habis, dan prefek hari ini, Woohyun-ssi tidak masuk karena sakit. Jadi aku membantunya," jawab Minseok sopan.

"Aigoo~ kau manis sekali Minseokkie! Kenapa kau belum punya namjachingu, sih?" kata Victoria ber-fangirl ria sambil memeluk Minseok. Untungnya ruang guru sepi, jadi suara Victoria yang keras tidak mengganggu.

Minseok hanya tertawa atas perlakuan guru musiknya. Dia sudah biasa menerima perlakuan Victoria yang seperti ini.

Sedang Jongin? Cemburu, pasti. Tapi dia sangat senang ketika mendengar kata belum punya namjachingu. Itu artinya Minseok masih sendiri dan lebih memilih namja dibanding yeoja, bukan?

Victoria melepaskan Minseok. Dia menatap Jongin. "Hei, Kai-ah. Menurutmu Minseokkie manis, tidak?" katanya.

Jongin dan Minseok terkejut. Keduanya merona. Jongin sedikit melirik Minseok. Minseok, hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah dan menunduk.

Jongin memandang Minseok dengan dalam dan penuh perasaan. Sedangkan Minseok tidak sadar dipandangi seperti itu.

Victoria menyadari sesuatu dan memekik tanpa suara. Tangannya menutup mulut.

_Eh? Eh? Eh?! Heartbreaker Seoul National menyukai Minseokkie?_ Pikir Victoria. Kim Jongin, terkenal dengan nama Kai Kim, adalah heartbreaker nomor satu di SNH dan sekitarnya. Banyak yeoja bahkan namja menangis karena namja berkulit gelap seksi ini. Tiap hari penuh dengan pernyataan cinta, loker yang penuh dengan hadiah, bunga dan cokelat (Jongin punya episode sendiri untuk lokernya. Dia sampai memohon pada pihak sekolah agar bisa ganti loker yang lebih _private_), fisik yang outstanding (_biceps_ yang terbentuk sempurna, _abs_ yang mampu membuat orang berliur, ditambah kulit _sexy bronze_), bakat dance yang membawanya memenangi banyak kontes dance, dan sikap cool yang membuat orang jungkir balik.

Victoria segera menarik Jongin keluar. Minseok memandang bingung.

Di lorong depan ruang guru, Victoria merangkul Jongin dan membisikinya.

"Ya, Kim Jongin... aku tahu kau suka Minseokkie," bisiknya.

"Eh?!" seru Jongin terkejut. Apa dia segitu mudahnya dibaca orang sehingga orang-orang tahu dia suka Minseok?

"Kupikir kalian serasi... kau sebenarnya anak baik, dan aku ingin membantumu agar bisa jadian dengan Minseokkie."

"Jeongmal?!" kata Jongin. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena antusias.

"Ne. Kuihat nilai-nilaimu menurun karena kau keasyikan mengikuti kompetisi dance. Jadi, hukumanmu adalah belajar dan aku akan meminta Minseok menjadi tutormu, oke?" kata Victoria.

Jongin terlihat begitu sumringah. "Oke!"

"Bagus. Tapi, kuingatkan kau. Jika kau membuat siswa kesayanganku sakit hati, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari lagi," ancam Victoria.

Jongin agak takut dengan ancaman Victoria. Tapi itu membuatnya memiliki semangat untuk membahagiakan Minseok. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Seonsaeng," kata Jongin yakin.

"Joha. Itu baru siswa didikanku. Nah, aku akan menjelaskan pada Minseok mengenai hukumanmu. Sudah sana, masuk ke kelas," usir Victoria. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Gamsahamnida, Seonsaeng," kata Jongin.

"Cheonma, Kai-ah."

Jongin melambai. Victoria lalu masuk ke ruang guru dan memberitahu Minseok, jika dia menjadi tutor Jongin. Alasan Victoria sih karena Jongin sudah terlalu sering bolos, nilainya merosot, dan sering terlambat. Makanya dia butuh Minseok untuk mengajari Jongin sepulang sekolah di Perpus.

Sedang Minseok? Dia bertambah gugup.

.

.

.

Jonghyun kembali memperhatikan sahabatnya Minseok yang kini sedang melihat keluar. Kelas mereka lantai empat dan tempat duduk mereka di samping jendela, jadi Minseok bisa memandangi langit sambil melamunkan cintanya. Jonghyun bertanya pada Junmyeon yang sedang membaca buku. Seonsaeng yang seharusnya mengajar tidak mengajar, hingga kelas 3-A belajar mandiri.

"Suho-ssi," kata Jonghyun tiba-tiba serius.

"Ne?" jawab Junmyeon mengalihkan mata dari bukunya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Minseok-ssi bisa seperti itu?" tanya Jonghyun.

Junmyeon memandang hyung-nya. Minseok memang akhir-akhir ini aneh. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Mungkin Minseokkie Hyung jatuh cinta?" kata Junmyeon asal tapi masuk akal.

Mata Jonghyun membelalak. "MWOYA?!"

Minseok terkejut karena suara Jonghyun. "Jjong, gwaenchanha?"

Jonghyun memandang Minseok. "Minseok-ah... kau jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Eh?!" kata Minseok terkejut. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Jjong?"

"Kau suka seseorang atau dalam tahap pendekatan atau bahkan sudah pacaran?" kata Jonghyun mengacuhkan perkataan Minseok. Setelah dia pikir-pikir, akhir-akhir Minseok memang terlihat seperti orang jatuh cinta, sih. Ditambah soal surat cinta misterius itu. Mungkin Minseok sudah bertemu dengan pengirimnya dan mereka jadian.

"E-eh... itu—"

"Nah. Kau mau cerita?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ak-aku... e-eng..." gagap Minseok. Mata Jonghyun menyipit.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Minseokkie..."

Minseok malah menunduk. "Aku... memang sedang menyukai seseorang, Jonghyun-ah..."

"Jeongmal?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Jonghyun dan Junmyeon bersamaan. Sejak pertama berteman dengan Minseok dari kelas satu SMP, baru kali ini Jonghyun tahu Minseok sedang menyukai seseorang.

Minseok malah menutup wajahnya yang merona.

"U-um... namanyaKimJongin..." racau Minseok dengan cepat.

"Ha-aaah?" kata Jonghyun tak paham.

"Kubilang, namanya Kim Jongin," jelas Minseok lagi. _Sumpah, aku maluuu~_ pikir Minseok putus asa.

"Kim Jongin?" kata Jonghyun.

"Kau mengenalnya, Jonghyun-ah?" tanya Minseok.

"Ani... hanya tahu saja. Dia kenalan Kibummie. Lagi pula, dia kan namja yang paling terkenal dari kelas satu."

"Terkenal?"

"Ne, Hyung. Kata Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin itu terkenal karena tampang dan bakat dance-nya. Dia selalu mematahkan hati setiap orang yang menyukainya," kata Junmyeon.

"Bahkan dia meminta loker baru karena tiap hari dibanjiri surat cinta, bunga, dan hadiah dari para penggemarnya, Hyung," jelas Junmyeon lagi. Dia ketua OSIS, tentu saja dia tahu.

Minseok cukup terkejut. "Dia selalu menolak pernyataan perasaan, ya...? Kalau begitu, jika aku juga menyatakannya, berarti aku juga akan ditolak?" kata Minseok lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Minseok terdengar begitu sedih. Jonghyun dan Junmyeon buru-buru menenangkan sahabat mereka.

"Ja-jangan menyerah dulu, Minseokkie/Minseok Hyung! Kita tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba, kan?" kata keduanya cepat.

Minseok semakin bersedih. Jonghyun langsung memeluknya.

"Dia saja begitu terkenal... sedangkan aku hanya namja biasa," kata Minseok.

"Pokoknya, berjuang dulu, Minseok-ah!" kata Jonghyun tegas.

Minseok menunduk lagi. "Sepertinya itu sia-sia, Jonghyun-ah... beberapa hari yang lalu saja aku melihatnya bersama Krystal Jung di halte. Mereka dekat, sepertinya pacaran," kata Minseok.

Jonghyun hanya memeluk Minseok dan mengusap-usap punggung namja yang lebih tua. Sedangkan Junmyeon menggumamkan 'fighting,' pada hyungnya.

Minseok kembali memandang ke luar. Ternyata, orang yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya sedang berjalan di luar. Kelas 1-A, sepertinya hendak ke laboratorium, seorang berambut hitam bernama Kim Jongin sedang bercanda dengan Sehun—anggota klub dance, Minseok mengenalnya.

Mungkin karena merasa dipandangi atau apa, di bawah sana Jongin tiba-tiba mendongak tepat ke arah Minseok dan melambai. Minseok terkejut, mungkin Jongin menyapa pada orang lain.

_Tidak mungkin_ seorang Kim Jongin melambai padanya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya. "Ngaku saja sana," katanya pada Kai Kim Jongin.

Jongin menurunkan tangannya yang melambai pada Minseok di atas sana. Bahkan sepertinya namja manis itu tidak sadar Jongin melambai padanya. Minseok Sunbae-nya langsung mengalihkan wajah saat dia melambai.

"Nanti, Hun. Jika waktunya pas," jawab Jongin.

Sehun mendecak. "Jika menunggu waktu, kau tidak akan segera bertindak. Mungkin saja selama kau mencari waktu yang tepat Minseok Sunbae sudah disambar orang."

Jongin langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Hah?"

"Ne. Cinta itu masalah bertindak, bukan diam dan menunggu waktu," kata Sehun. Jongin mengangkat alis. Sahabatnya ini ngomong apa sih?

"Hooo... lihat siapa yang bicara... kau sok-sokan bicara masalah cinta, tapi kata-katamu sendiri tidak kau lakukan. Lihat, Panda Cina-mu itu sedang didekati Wonshik," kata Jongin.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Panda-nya yang memang sedang bercanda dengan teman sekelas mereka. Kim Wonshik—dikenal dengan nama Ravi—memang sedang mendekati Tao-nya. Hanya orang polos yang menyalahartikan tindakan Wonshik sebagai tindakan ramah tamah. Di mata Sehun itu terlihat sebagai tindakan _flirting_ menyerempet pelecehan seksual.

Sehun langsung melepas tangannya yang merangkul bahu Jongin. Dia menghampiri Tao yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Wonshik, lalu dengan agak kesal menggenggam pergelangan Tao dan menariknya pergi begitu saja.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang menarik Tao entah kemana. "Wow... berani juga maknae itu. Mungkin aku juga harus seagresif itu pada Minseok Sunbae?" kata Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin kembali mendongak ke arah kelas Minseok, dan mendesah ketika Minseok sudah tidak ada di bangkunya lagi.

_Sunbae, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku? _Kata Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Nah. Kan udah tahu siapa pengirim surat misteriusnya?

Maaf karena gak bales review chapter kmaren.

Lupakan aja ini ff setelah baca. Saya super sibuk sama tugas. Bayangin, satu gaun adi busana, dua baju buat laki-laki, sama sepaket lingerie, puluhan sulaman, sama laporan yang bejibun, sama setumpuk desain menunggu buat dibikin.

Nasihat saya, jangan pernah ambil Tata Busana ato Fashion buat kuliah. Nyesel ntar. Yakin deh.

Ps: saya baru tahu 8 Juni 2NE1 mau konser di Jakarta. Dan saya nyesel karena hal itu barengan dengan festival Jepang di kampus saya~ kan saya harus ngikut tu festival karena saya ngisi acara.

Ciao!

June 5,

Rain drops lover,

Raito.


End file.
